


When All is Said and Done

by Dionte



Series: Chosen Week 2018 [5]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Chosen Week, F/M, Fluff, Post-Game(s), Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionte/pseuds/Dionte
Summary: Two Chosens are alive, and watch as the first day in the reunited world ended.For Chosen Week 2018, Day Five: Fate.





	When All is Said and Done

The world was free. They had succeeded in reuniting the world, reviving the Great Tree, and freeing the world from Cruxis- from Mithos.

 

Zelos took a deep breath of the new world, but he supposed it only felt different in spirit. It sounded as though Colette had the same idea, and he looked over to her. She had her arms spread wide, taking deep breaths of the new world, eyes closed and soaking it in.

 

She was beautiful.

 

“Zelos.”

 

Her eyes were open, and she was beaming at him.

 

“We aren’t Chosens anymore.”

 

“Guess not. But… What’ll you do now?”

 

She was quiet, looking out at the horizon. “All I’ve ever wished for is peace in the world. I think I’ll talk with the church, see if I can help the people of Sylvarant and Tethe’alla. Surely what I’ve learned over my life can help someone.”

 

Zelos looked to the horizon himself, thinking. “I guess I’ll hold onto this title of Chosen then. I’ll help you. I can at least start peace negotiations between Sylvarant and Tethe’alla while I’m the Chosen.”

 

He looked over, to see Colette’s wide eyes for a moment before her surprised expression softened to fondness. “Thank you, Zelos.”

 

They stood together in silence, watching the first sunset of the reunited world.

 

“Do you believe in fate?”

 

Zelos looked over to her, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I was taught I was born of fate, that it was my destiny to die to save the world.”

 

“Pretty crappy destiny.”

 

Colette gave a chuckle, though it died quickly.

 

Zelos considered the question for a moment before answering. “I think I understand though. I always thought if an Oracle caused my birth, why didn’t it seem to care after that?”

 

Colette nodded, looking back to the setting sun.

 

“Maybe… I’ll just have to change how I think of fate. Maybe it brought us together.”

 

Zelos felt his heart speed up. He looked to her, but in the growing twilight and without her looking at him, he couldn’t get a good read of her expression. When she noticed him watching her, she smiled and walked back to everyone, leaving him alone. He couldn’t get her words out of his head when they parted the next day, everyone going their separate ways.

 

When all was said and done, perhaps it was fate they were allowed to meet.

 

He’d like that.


End file.
